


Stay

by alissax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Pregnancy, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissax/pseuds/alissax
Summary: Hermione lost her soulmate. Her other half.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 28





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short sad one shot.

Song : Hurts - Stay

My whole life waiting for the right time,  
to tell you how I feel.  
Now I try to tell you that I need you.  
Here I am without you.  
I feel so lost but what can I do ?

Fred was gone. Dead. I couldn't understand how this happened. I was talking to him and next thing I know the wall exploded and I couldn't see him anymore. Now I was sitting in the Great Hall next to his lifeless body and clutching his right hand , while sobs racked my body. George held Fred's left hand. Our eyes met and he held out his other hand and when I took it he squeezed it. I knew what he wanted to say. Because we both shared the same pain.

' Cause I know this love seems real,  
But I don't know how to feel. 

I remembered how I fell in love with him. It was during my fifth year and one night I ran into Fred preparing a prank for Umbridge. Despite my usual know-it-all attitude I actually helped him setting up the prank. He saw a different side to me and for the first time I saw him as someone other than Ron's big brother. I fell for him and I fell hard. I took the others a long time to notice , because who would've thought? The bookworm and the prankster. When they finally did , they were all happy for us. And i was also happy. Before they left for the Horcrux hunt i finally slept with Fred. It was passionate and raw lovemaking , because we both knew we might never see each other again. The first weeks without him were torture. I missed everything about him. After we escaped from Malfoy Manor , Fred came and cared for me. He bathed me , he fed me and held me and helped me through my nightmares. The next time we saw each other again was during the final battle. We both fought a death eather and suddenly he said : " Mione , what do you say ? When all this shit is over would you marry me ? "  
I had turned to him eyes wide and happily shouted : " Yes !"  
He smiled at me and then the wall exploded. And i was still alive because he had pushed me out of the way.

We say goodbye in the pouring rain ,  
And I break down as you walk away.  
Stay, stay.

Today was his funeral. I had a hard time getting out of my bed this morning. I could barely hold it together. Everything was unbearable.  
I dressed in a simple black dress and tried to put my hair in a ponytail.  
During the whole funeral i had to hold onto George while we both sobbed and he had to keep me from crumbling to the floor.

'Cause all my life I felt this way  
But I could never find the words to say.  
Stay , stay.

When all the others left i went to his headstone and kneeled before it.  
" Hey , my love. I miss you terribly. I don't know how I can survive without you. Everything hurts without you. I wish I could see you again , hold you and kiss you. I wish I could follow you. But i can't. Because I'm pregnant. You hear that , Fred? We both are going to have a little baby. I wish you would be here. ", i said and traced his name on the headstone.

Alright, everything is alright  
Since you came along   
And before you   
I had nowhere to run to  
Nothing to hold on to  
I came so close to giving it up.  
And I wonder if you know   
How it feels to let you go ?

" I'm going to be an Uncle, huh ?" , asked George and he smiled for the first time since Fred died.  
" Yes.." , I whispered and put my hand on my slowly swelling stomach.

So change your mind   
And say you're mine.  
Don't leave tonight.

The pregnancy was not easy for me. They were many times where i nearly gave up. But i had help and people that supported and loved me .  
So when i finally went into labour the whole waiting room was full with people that cared for me and loved me. It was almost as if they were trying to make up for Fred's absence with their presence.  
And when i heard the first cry of my newborn son , i knew everything would be alright again.

Say goodbye in the pouring rain   
And I break down as you walk away,  
Stay , stay.  
'Cause all my life I felt this way   
But I could never find the words to say   
Stay , stay.  
Stay with me , stay with me.  
Stay with me, stay with me.

" Meet my son Aidan Fred Granger."

Stay with me , stay with me.


End file.
